tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT 65 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_65_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #65 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #65''' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 14. Dezember 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #65 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen und Cover: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT Universe'' #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #66 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Weihnachten mit der Familie ITeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Angel **Woody Dirkins **Pepperoni *Mighty Mutanimals **Slash **Pigeon Pete **Sally Pride **Mondo Gecko **Herman the Hermit Crab **Mutagen Man **Man Ray **Lindsey Baker **Old Hob (erwähnt) *thumb|200px|Weihnachten mit der Familie IIPurple Dragons **Link, Malo und Chun *Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Splinter *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) **Flyborgs (erwähnt) *Kitsune (erwähnt) *Hun (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|"Let's Party!"Das Weihnachtsfest steht vor der Tür, und Michelangelo hat es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, das diesjährige Familienfest auszuknobeln: Er ist der Organisator (besonders für die Verpflegung), Donatello übernimmt die Beleuchtung, Raphael soll Ruhe und Ordnung während der Partie gewährleisten, und Leonardo ist für den geordneten Ablauf der Feier verantwortlich. Natürlich haben die anderen Brüder wegen Michelangelos stets überschäumenden Enthusiasmuses so ihre Bedenken, dass die Partie unter seiner Direktion überhaupt ein Erfolg werden kann. Raphael aber macht sich keinen Kopf darum, denn er und Pepperoni übernehmen im Moment die Aufgabe, ein wenig in die Stadt zu gehen und die Einladungen zu dieser Party (die im kleinen Rahmen abgehalten werden soll) zu verteilen. thumb|240px|left|Die Kunde macht die RundeDie erste Adresse, die Raphael bei seinem Rundgang aufsucht, ist sein bester Freund Casey, der nach wie vor die Purple Dragons anführt.TMNT #62, #63 und #64 Casey verspricht, zur Feier zu kommen (ohne die Gesellschaft der Dragons); doch bei ihrem Gespräch haben weder er noch Raphael die klotzige Schattengestalt bemerkt, die ihrem Gespräch aus einer nahen Gasse heraus belauscht hat und sich auch an der Party interessiert zeigt. Donatello macht sich währenddessen an die Arbeit, Leuchtketten an der Außenseite der Kirche zu befestigen; dabei verscheucht er eine einzelne Taube vom Dach, die daraufhin zu einem bestimmten Taubenschlag fliegt"New Mutant Order" #3 und ihren dortigen Gast und ehemaligen Mitbewohner - Pigeon Pete - die Neutigkeit übermittelt. Als er das Wort "Party" vernimmt, bricht Pete natürlich begeistert auf, um die anderen Mutanimals - die eigentlich nicht eingeladen werden sollten! - darüber zu unterrichten. Auch Harold erhält von Donatello eine Einladung zum Fest, was er jedoch strikt ablehnt, da er seiner Freundschaft mit den Turtles abgeschworen hat;''TMNT'' #64 aber seine Ex-Ex-Frau Libby gibt ihr Bestes, um seine Griesgrämigkeit (wenigstens für heute) wieder herunterzuschrauben. thumb|240px|Neue Weihnachts-BandeGerade als Leonardo und Michelangelo im Versteck mit den Vorbereitungen fertig geworden sind, trifft bereits der erste Gast ein: Woody, zusammen mit einer Ladung Pizza für die Party. Dann kehrt Raphael vom Gassigang mit Pepperoni zurück, in Begleitung von April und Angel, die er beide unterwegs getroffen hat. Angels Anwesenheit verzückt Woody aufs Äußerste, und er versucht fortan alles ihm Mögliche, um bei ihr zu landen; doch zunächst bekommt der Möchtegern-Casanova noch einen Riesenschreck, als Slash (Raphaels und Caseys heimlicher Belauscher) mit einem Arm voller Süßigkeiten auftaucht, da ihre erste Begegnung damals unter keinem guten Stern gestanden hatte."Sins of the Fathers" #3 Dann treffen auch die Mutanimals - ausnahmsweise ohne Hobs Gesellschaft''TMNT Universe'' #5 - vor Ort ein; und als letzter macht Casey mit einer Ladung Chipstüten seinen Auftritt. thumb|left|240px|Und mit einem Klick - ist alles weg!Trotz der unerwarteten zusätzlichen Gäste verläuft die Feier angenehm (und überraschend) friedfertig - wenn auch nicht ohne kleinere Zwischenfälle. So versucht Pete sich mit einem mitgebrachten Karaokegerät als Sänger (wobei die Qualität über einen "Versuch" nicht hinausgeht); und der über beide Ohren verliebte Woody versucht, Angel unter dem Mistelzweig zu küssen, und bekommt dafür (zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit) ein Glas voller Eggnog ins Gesicht. Schließlich gesellt sich auch Donatello zu der Gesellschaft, um alle vor die Kirche hinauszurufen, damit sie alle Zeugen für die Frucht seiner Arbeit werden sollen. Er schließt die von ihm installieren Leuchtketten an das Stromnetz an, lässt für einen Moment die Kirche im hellen Glanz erstrahlen - und im nächsten Augenblick sämtliche anderen Lichter in New York ausgehen. Dieses Missgeschick hat den nützlichen Nebeneffekt, dass die Ortungssignale, die Agent Bishop beinahe zu den Turtles geführt hätten, durch den massiven Stromausfall abrupt abgebrochen werden. Weniger nützlich jedoch bleibt die Tatsache, dass Petes Karaoke-Maschine batteriebetrieben ist und er somit seine "Arien" ungehindert weiter fortsetzen kann. thumb|240px|Splinter Claus is coming to townSpäter in der Nacht, nachdem alle Gäste gegangen sind und die Turtles tief im Schlaf liegen, schleicht sich jemand heimlich ins Versteck ein, bedient sich an einem Teller voller Plätzchen und einem Glas Milch, die Michelangelo in seinem Zimmer für den Weihnachtsmann ausgestellt hat, und hinterlässt daneben ein Päckchen. Michelangelo schreckt aus seinem Schlummer, entdeckt das Paket und findet zu seiner Freude zwei nagelneue Nunchakus darin - als Ersatz für seine alten, die er nach seiner Trennung von seiner Familie zurückgelassen hatte!"Vengeance" #6 und ''TMNT'' #51 Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ist der heimliche "Weihnachtsmann" niemand anderes als Splinter, der sich für einen Moment die noch aktive Festbeleuchtung an der Krichenfassade betrachtet, bevor er seinen Söhnen - und den Lesern - alles Gute zu Weihnachten wünscht. Trivia *Eine mögliche Inspiration für diese Geschichte ist die Episode "The Christmas Aliens" aus der 2003 Cartoonserie. *Raphael kommentiert Donatellos Missgeschick mit der Kirchenbeleuchtung mit den Worten "Gute Arbeit, Grisworld". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schöne_Bescherung Christmas Vacation] aus der Vacation-Satirefilmserie von National Lampoon. Neudruckversionen *''Chasing Phantoms'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)